csofandomcom-20200223-history
JANUS Series
The JANUS Series is the third Anti-Zombie weapon series to be featured in Counter-Strike Online after the famous SKULL and BALROG Series. Similar to the BALROG weapons, the weapons in the JANUS Series were developed by Aegis Institute and built to combat zombies. Overview The main gimmick of the JANUS series is known as the Janus Transformation System, where the weapons are capable of firing unlimited rounds after activating the system. To activate this system, users must hit an enemy for a set amount of times. Once the system is ready, the telltale deep cackle can be heard, and for some weapons the crosshairs will change color. Pressing alt-fire will activate the JTS for a set period of time. If the weapon's Janus form is not activated when it is ready, the weapon will return to its original state after a certain amount of time has passed, thus wasting it. Unlike the series' predecessors, no new cartridges were built for the weapons, thus allowing weapons of their same caliber to share their ammunition pools. So far, there are 6 weapons under the JANUS Series: JANUS-1= :Main article: JANUS-1 JANUS-1 is a modified version of the American M79 Saw off developed by Aegis Institute. It holds 5 rounds of 40mm grenades and is equipped with the Janus Transformation System that can launch unlimited grenade for a short period of time. |-| JANUS-3= :Main article: JANUS-3 Developed by Aegis Lab, this Janus Transformation System-equipped prototype version of Thompson Chicago is chambered with 50 rounds of .45 ACP. It can be transformed into Janus form after hitting with a certain number of shots, causing tremendous damage to the victim. |-| JANUS-5= :Main article: JANUS-5 JANUS-5 is a modified prototype version of the HK416 developed by Aegis Institute. It is fed with 30 rounds of 5.56 NATO and is equipped with the Janus Transformation System that can fire unlimited rounds on a single target. |-| JANUS-7= :Main article: JANUS-7 JANUS-7 is a machine gun designed by Aegis Institute based on the German Rheinmetall MG 3. The weapon fires 7.62 NATO rounds and is equipped with the Janus Transformation System that can electrocute nearby enemies at a limited range. |-| JANUS-9= :Main article: JANUS-9 JANUS-9 is a mace developed by Aegis Institute. It is equipped with Janus Transformation System that can be activated after the user has attacked the enemies for several times with this weapon. Janus form can deal a great damage to enemies. |-| JANUS-11= :Main article: JANUS-11 JANUS-11 is a pump action shotgun designed by Aegis Institute based on the UTS-15 that holds 15 rounds of 12 gauge. Continuous hits to the enemies will activate the Janus Transformation System that can inflict tremendous damage. JANUS-7 Christmas Editon This is a special edition of JANUS-7 released in 2015 Christmas Celebration Event. A special decoration has been added to celebrate Christmas. Craft items : After the Craft update on 26 February 2015 of South Korea, these items were removed. Achievement ; Honor mission Trivia *Janus is the name of Roman god of beginnings and transitions, usually depicted with two faces: one facing the past, the other facing the future. **The name may also originate from one of the month's names, January. Its origin can also arguably be from a Saturn moon of the same name. *Unlike previous weapon series, this lineup doesn't feature any unique ammunition capabilities such as anti-zombie or incendiary, but it features the special "JANUS rounds", which can be only shot through certain conditions met. *Interestingly, there is a bot named "Janus". This name was not present in the original CS 1.6, so it's presumed Nexon has added it in CSO (alongside "RealBob" etc.). *This is the first Anti-Zombie weapon series to not start with a machine gun. See also *SKULL Series *BALROG Series *THANATOS Series *VULCANUS Series *CROW Series *TURBULENT Series External links *Janus at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons